This invention relates to novel carbonate compounds having ethylenic and acetylenic functions.
It has been known that those compounds having both ethylenic and acetylenic functions may be polymerized to produce polydiacetylene polymers useful as electroconductive materials, nonlinear optical materials and thermochromism materials. Examples of such monomers and polymers are propargyl acrylate, propargyl methacrylate and their polymers reported by Kato et al., in Kobunshi Ronbunshu, Vol. 46, No. 5,313 (1989). These known monomers include a carboxylate linkage to couple the ethylenic and acetylenic functions together in a single molecule.